


【黑泽安达】魔法消失的情人节

by Blacka



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV) (8)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka
Summary: 交往几个月之后，两人共同度过的第一个情人节。安达为了这份礼物，有认真做功课哦。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	【黑泽安达】魔法消失的情人节

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] Lễ tình nhân mất phép thuật](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107417) by [Kogimofumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru)



> 年龄分级警告。六千字大车。  
> 单引号用以区分在心里说的话，双引号是正常说出口的话。  
> 私设童贞魔法离开了前提就会消失。
> 
> 角色属于原作，ooc属于我。  
> 以下是正文。

“安达，情人节快乐。”  
修长的手指，在安达眼前打开了黑色的包装盒。  
柔软的天鹅绒垫上，躺着一支精致的手表，表盘是星空一般的深蓝色。  
“好漂亮！可是，会不会太破费了？”  
“怎么会，对我来说，安达你比任何珍宝都要贵重呢。”

又来了……虽然交往已经几个月了，黑泽随时随地抛出的甜言蜜语，还是让安达有些招架不住。  
“那么，喜欢吗？”  
“嗯。”安达重重点头。“好像，有点眼熟。”  
“喜欢就好，和我的是同款哦！”黑泽笑眼弯弯像只狐狸，伸过手腕给安达看。  
一模一样的外形，只不过黑泽的这支，表盘是深邃的黑色。因为已经佩戴了有些时日，皮质的表带边缘可以看出轻微的褪色。

“想看安达戴上的样子，可以吗？”  
“嗯。”第一次收到情侣款的礼物，安达有些害羞。

黑泽拉过安达的手。  
‘手指好细，戴上戒指也一定很好看。如果被安达知道，我已经订制了对戒，一定会大吃一惊吧。’  
听到这句心声的安达：……确实。  
‘不过手表也很合适呢。啊，安达戴上的样子，就好像烙上了属于我的印记一样。’  
想到这里，黑泽顿了顿，小拇指在安达的手心里，若有似无地一挑。

微小的电流从手掌生出，沿着手臂向全身流窜。安达喉结一动。  
‘想要吻他。’黑泽抬眼望去，目光如有实质。还牵着的手，顺势把他拉向怀里。  
侵略性的气息越来越近，安达闭上了眼睛。

心上人是饮鸩止渴的毒，越是靠近，越是干渴。  
原本一个浅尝辄止的吻，让黑泽开始想要索取更多。  
舌尖沿着唇线反复描摹。感受到怀中人的默许，黑泽试探着轻叩齿关。  
安达只是短暂地迟疑了一下，就微微张口，顺从地回应。  
原本还有些犹豫的黑泽，得了许可，长驱直入，卷着安达撕缠。另一只手绕过他的腰间，指尖沿着脊背缓缓向上，直到抵达耳后的那颗小痣，轻一下重一下地摩挲。

“唔……”安达浑身发软，随着黑泽的动作颤栗。指尖如有魔力，在所到之处种下连串的火花。  
半晌，黑泽才放开了他，两人都剧烈地喘息起来。

“你……”  
黑泽揶揄地瞧着他，视线下移，安达的脸腾的烧了起来。  
这么近的距离，身体的反应自然瞒不过彼此。  
偷偷瞄了瞄黑泽，安达升起一丝微妙的沮丧。  
不论哪个方面，黑泽好像都比我更……连那里也……

黑泽的手放上安达膝头，而后五指张开，游蛇一般向上移动。在安达紧张到快要忘记呼吸的时候，堪堪停下。  
“安达，”呼吸急促、眼神滚烫，让他恍惚产生被野兽盯上的错觉。  
“我可以吗？”

“……对不起，可以先等一下吗。”安达咬了咬有些红肿的下唇，避开炽热的视线。  
黑泽闭了闭眼，用深呼吸平复过速的心跳。  
“该道歉的不是你，”揉了揉安达的头发，笑眼里满是宠溺。“在你身边，我的自控力是越来越差了。没关系，等你准备好的那天，我们再……”

“不是的，我……我有件重要的事情，无论如何，现在必须要告诉你。”脸上还带着刚才的红晕，但安达的眼神清亮而果决。  
“嗯？”看着他严肃的样子，黑泽也认真了起来。  
“是这样的……”安达一鼓作气地讲出了童贞魔法的都市传说，跟自己意外获得的读心能力。

“一直以来，未经允许就探听了你的想法，非常抱歉。”  
“桥本社长的蒙布朗事件也是这个原因，六角还说我是什么贴心达人，根本没那回事！真相是我在用魔法作弊罢了。”自首完毕，安达低下头，不敢去看黑泽的反应。

他会相信我吗。  
他会不会讨厌我呢。

黑泽轻轻叹了口气。  
安达的心被无形的手一把攥住，又酸又涩。  
果然，读心什么的，让人很难接受吧。

“怎么总是看轻自己呢。在我心里，你是独一无二的存在啊。”温柔的声音像泉水一样漫过来，把安达的整颗心都包裹住，抹去了忐忑不安。  
“诶？”  
“魔法也好，超能力也罢，并不会改变什么。你还是你。”  
“但是……”  
“它只是推了你一把，借你信心，去做本就想做的事。读心诶，想想就很了不起呢。可是，你都只想着怎么更好的帮助别人，不愧是我喜欢的安达。”  
鼻尖酸酸的，安达吸了吸鼻子。心脏酥酥的，满是被人捧在心尖的幸福感。

“这样说来，你大概也已经知道了。我喜欢上你，并不是最近才发生的事。”黑泽捧起安达的脸，用拇指擦过安达的眼角。  
“所以说，不论有没有魔法，我都喜欢你，只喜欢你，一直喜欢你，知道了吗。”  
“嗯。”安达大力点头。高高悬起的心被安安稳稳放回原处，还里三层外三层地安抚了个通透。

“……等一下哦，”黑泽若有所思。  
“你刚才说，除了想法，也能看到别人脑中的画面？”  
“是的。”  
“那么，从我这里，多少看过一些非礼勿视的内容吧。”刚刚郑重告白的神色消失不见，取而代之的是意味深长的探究。  
“……诶？”你自己还知道啊，不对，非礼勿视是这么用的吗？  
“尽管如此，也没有吓到逃走呢。而且，偏偏选在这个时候，向我坦白童贞魔法？是不是意味着……”

牵起安达的手按在自己胸前，黑泽眸光深沉，嘴唇无声地张合。  
‘我想要你，现在可以了吗？’

接下来发生的事，让刚刚坦然接受了魔法存在的黑泽，也目瞪口呆。

眼看着安达的脸色，肉眼可见地慢慢熟透，连耳垂都染上了绯红。抽回被黑泽拉着的手，垂眼避开视线交错，安达深深吸了一口气，拉开床头柜的抽屉，捏起了什么烫手的东西，飞速丢在两人中间的床单上。

橘黄的床头灯光下，润滑液跟一盒避孕套，快活地跟黑泽打着招呼。

“我知道我在做什么……我有查过……一些资料。”安达越说声音越低，尾音几乎难以分辨。  
我是你的情人节礼物这种话，无论排练过多少遍，实在还是说不出口。  
至于自己有提前做过清洗这种事，也不必讲出来了吧。

黑泽张了张口。  
这种脑中一片空白，不知道该作何反应的感觉，对王牌销售来说实在是太陌生了。  
或许是七年以来，早就习惯了在安全距离外默默地注视，黑泽一直把内心的野兽锁得很牢。即便几个月来的交往中，已经有过不少耳鬓厮磨，安达也并不抗拒，但那根锁链始终紧绷着缠绕着，不敢有一刻放松。  
午夜梦回，不可与人言的妄想当然也有过。可就算在脑海最深处，亵渎感与愧疚也如影随形。长久以来的守望，安达早已变成了神坛之上的存在。  
现在天使走下神坛，解开了缠绕的枷锁，远远丢开。甚至把纤细的手腕，直接送到嘶吼的野兽嘴边。

“你确定吗。”黑泽把安达圈进怀里，用最后的意志力低声确认。  
“就算等下再怎么喊停，我也不会放过你了。”

滚烫的呼吸吹进耳朵，安达有点痒，忍不住缩了一缩。黑泽并没有任何反应，纹丝不动。  
还喊停……要不要这么夸张啊。

“确定……啊！”话音还未落，黑泽径直吻上了那颗，肖想过无数次的小痣。  
下颌不受控制的扬起，安达死死咬住自己的嘴唇，试图封住奇怪的声音。  
好酸、好麻……怎么这样。  
从没想过自己耳后的皮肤有什么不同，如果不是之前听到黑泽的碎碎念，安达甚至不知道那里还有一颗不起眼的痣。  
但现在电流从那一点爆发，源源不断的传向四肢百骸。

就在安达要咬不住下唇的时候，黑泽停下了这个吻，改而用鼻尖顶着他的耳后。似是十分满意，轻笑了一下。  
‘安达这里，比我想象的还要敏感。’

攻势暂缓，安达顾不上吐槽这句糟糕发言，大口喘息着。对于30岁的陈年处男来说，这体验太新鲜，也太刺激了。  
但黑泽经年妄想，一朝成真，显然不只是亲吻那么简单。  
毫无预兆，他用舌尖抵住了这颗痣。  
“啊！……唔……”安达没有防备，呻吟从喉间溢出，整个人受不住地想要朝远离黑泽的方向躲去。

感受到怀里人的退缩，黑泽再没有像以前一样，绅士地停下了。他一手揽的更紧，另一手不容置疑地托住了安达的后脑勺，不许他有分毫远离。舌尖绕着那一点不断打圈，周而复始。  
“嗯……哈……”顾不上声音奇不奇怪了，安达颤抖的幅度愈大，像是案板上的鱼。

‘可爱，好可爱。但还不够，想看更多。’  
野兽亮出了牙齿，开始变本加厉地在那一小块皮肤上打磨啃噬，像是得了什么珍馐美味一般，细细品尝。  
安达无处可躲，只能把弱点暴露给黑泽，浑身发软地承受着。

等到黑泽终于解了渴，安达已经歪倒在床上。发丝凌乱，下垂的眼尾泛着红色，鼻翼翕动，嘴唇上被自己咬出了两个牙印，胸膛剧烈的起伏着。像是只被欺负狠了的小白兔。

‘救命，连小帐篷的轮廓都这么可爱。’  
小白兔下意识捂住腿间，恼羞成怒地瞪了过去。  
黑泽一愣，然后噗嗤笑出了声。  
“抱歉，忘记你是魔法使了。可是，真的很可爱嘛。”  
安达：……请你闭嘴。  
“不相信我吗？既然这样……”黑泽俯下身，让两人额头相贴，闭上眼睛，开始在脑中复刻刚才“可爱”的画面。  
“看到了吗？我没骗人吧！”  
被迫观赏自己春宫的安达：……  
魔法是给你这么用的吗？！

趁着魔法使还淹没在羞愤之中难以自拔的时候，黑泽敛了笑容，左腿跪立在安达两膝之间，直起身来。而后双手极富暗示地搭上了他的睡裤边缘，形状优美的眉弓向上挑起，等待着许可。  
‘可以吗？’黑泽充分利用新发现的交流方式，无声的比着口型。

轻轻点了点头，安达一边主动抬起臀部配合，一边心下腹诽。  
真是的，都到了这一步还问，难道我还会说不吗……等等等下！

那里……被黑泽……含住了……

安达触电一样撑起上半身，想要向后逃开。但黑泽像是早有防备，牢牢按住了他的腿根。一对潋滟的狐狸眼由下向上望过来，眼尾得意的扬起。安达一时恍了神。  
传闻上古有九尾狐妖，名玉藻前，颦笑之间，能惑人心。  
大抵也不过如此。

‘诶？走神了吗？’狐妖先生其实没有看上去的那么自如，甚至有点紧张。刚才一看到安达已经完全勃起的肉粉色阴茎，下意识地就想要亲一亲，于是也就自然地这样做了。  
至于接下来要怎么办，他也有些许的茫然。毕竟这种事情，自己也是第一次做啊。  
不过被安达走神的样子激起了莫名其妙的胜负欲，黑泽身为男性，出于对本能的了解，伸舌沿着冠状沟舔舐了一圈。

“啊……黑泽……”安达发出难耐的呜咽，腰肢上挺，绷出一道动人的弧线，延伸到向后仰去的颈部。手指插进黑泽的发间，本意要推开他却使不出力气，倒像是欲拒还迎。  
被这反应鼓舞，黑泽乘胜追击，一手仍然牢牢地按住他挣扎扭动的腿根，另一只手探向两颗阴囊之间，指腹轻轻地上下滑动。同时舌尖扫过顶端，在小孔上发力一钻。

“等等……别……啊！……”从未体验过这种对待，安达当即溃不成军。已经来不及阻止，一双圆眼空洞地睁大，头后仰到极限，不断抽气，完全失控地挺腰顶胯，就这样射了。  
黑泽犹不满足，配合挺动的节奏，一下一下地吮吸。  
灭顶的快感，从尾椎骨开始，沿着脊椎节节攀升，越过头顶，在看不到的高空炸开绚烂烟花。

直到安达完全停止，黑泽这才抬起头来。  
狐妖先生伸出食指抹过自己的唇角，瞧了一瞬，而后伸出舌头，极尽缓慢地舔舐掉指尖沾染的白浊。  
轮廓鲜明的喉结滚动了一下。  
“多谢款待。”

安达羞臊欲绝，受不了这幅冲击，捂住了自己的脸。

我……有超过一分钟吗。好像，半分钟都还不到。  
而且黑泽怎么就，咽下去了……  
想死……

啪嗒。柔软的衣料落在地板上的声响。  
安达手指张开一道缝隙，偷偷张望。  
黑泽扔掉了上衣，睡裤正褪到一半。赤裸的上半身着实养眼。宽肩窄腰，胸腹有流畅的线条，肌肉并不夸张，是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的刚刚好。两道人鱼线向下延伸，引起无限遐思。安达忍不住把指缝张的更开，想继续看下去。  
可是美男子动作越来越慢，堪堪露出一边的腹股沟，就停住不动了。安达疑惑地向上看去，对上了黑泽憋笑的眼神。  
低低的笑声中，安达重新捂住了脸。

偷看被发现了……  
果然还是让我死了吧……

“公平起见，剩下的部分，安达可以帮我完成吗。”黑泽抱着胳膊，就这样让裤子半挂着，大大方方站在床边，欣赏着安达害羞的样子，只觉得可爱极了。  
但还是不够，还想看到他更多的表情。

一阵静默后，安达慢吞吞地伸出双手，拽住了黑泽裤子两端。咬了咬牙，向下一拉。  
泛着紫红色的性器直挺挺的弹了出来。  
真的要比我大一些啊……  
受到一连串的冲击，安达羞耻心逐渐麻木，低头看了看自己，神情有些懊丧，又抬头看着眼前的发愣。直到黑泽又一次忍不住笑起来，才回过了神。

啊啊啊啊我在干什么，我怎么会盯着那个发呆啊！  
我一定是已经死了，一定是吧？只是我自己还不知道……

“还有呢？”黑泽抬了抬下巴，用眼神示意安达上身还穿着的睡衣。  
已经这样了，破罐破摔吧。安达机械地抬手，开始解自己的睡衣扣子。  
一颗，两颗……黑泽定定看着，呼吸重新变得粗重。不等安达从袖子里缩回手，就俯身上前，握住他的腰，向自己的方向用力一带。  
“嗯……”彼此的敏感部位直接摩擦，两人同时发出一声闷哼。  
黑泽握住安达的膝盖，向两边分开成M形，然后在床边半跪下来，视线和他的下身平齐。

“别……别盯着看……”安达捂住下身，一只手臂上还套着睡衣袖管。  
尽管刚刚射过一次，还是失控的射在黑泽嘴里，他依然不好意思这样面对赤裸又直白的视线。  
“可是安达这里，真的很美啊。”黑泽拉开了他试图遮挡春光的手，朝中间吹了一口气。  
穴口受到刺激，不禁一缩。黑泽看着这幅景象，只觉得下腹又绷紧了几分。

安达挣不脱黑泽的手，只好放弃抵抗，闭上了眼睛。  
还很美……那里有什么好看的……

但安达没想到的是，闭眼之后，其他感官反倒像是被放大了。  
先是纸盒打开，塑料包装袋被撕破的声音。  
过了一会儿，又传来润滑液瓶盖打开的声音。  
皮肤摩擦黏液的细微声响，黑泽倒在手里了吗。  
“啊……唔……”  
又发出奇怪的声音了，安达干脆捂住了嘴。  
后面……正被手指触碰着……好痒……

黑泽耐心地伸出食指打着圈，由外向内，细心涂抹着。直到按上中心从未被人触碰过的嫩肉，似是害羞，矜持地紧缩着。  
“乖，放松一点。”空出的左手拍了拍嫩白的臀尖，柔软的臀瓣摇了两晃。  
‘……受不了了，真是让人绷得发疼。’

发疼……什么发疼？  
安达慢了半拍才反应过来，羞臊到把眼睛闭的更紧了。  
不过，黑泽他，一定忍耐的很辛苦吧。这样想着，安达努力地放松了身体。

黑泽探入半个指尖。感受到内里灼人的温度，只觉得自己心跳如擂鼓。  
缓缓地继续推动，直到第一个指节完全没入。

异物侵入的感觉，让安达难耐地扭动了一下。黑泽立刻停止了动作。  
“感觉怎么样？会不会痛？”  
“……不痛的。”蚊子哼哼一样的声音从头顶传来。  
这种问题，也太让人难为情了。  
“那么，我继续了。”

第二个指节也探了进去，在湿热的肠壁轻轻按了按，像是礼貌的和主人打了个招呼。  
第一次被这样打开的穴口，不适应的缩了缩。手指被温热的力道箍住，黑泽的呼吸也为止一滞。  
从未如此放纵过的欲望，叠加眼前绮丽的景色，快要把大脑烧坏了。  
“抱歉，再多忍耐一下，很快就好了。”轻声哄着手下的人，没察觉到自己的声线有一丝颤抖。  
安达又想到刚才那一句‘发疼’，咬了咬牙，破釜沉舟地放开了自己。

第二根手指，缓慢地挤进了狭窄的关口。  
黑泽小心地调整着角度，指腹沿着肠壁绕了半圈，手掌转动到朝上的方向。见安达没有抗拒的意思，双指并拢微微曲起，开始细细的探索。

内里的空间毕竟狭窄有限，黑泽没花太长时间，就找到了目标。  
逡巡的手指刚要靠近某处，安达绷直的腰腹一缩，发出微弱的呜咽，已经发泄过一轮的阴茎，又有了抬头的迹象。

‘可以握着我的手吗。’黑泽眼睛眯了眯，跪直身体，伸出左手。  
安达喘息了一下，不疑有他，递过手去，立刻被牢牢地攥住。

黑泽一眨不眨地盯住他的脸，倏忽一笑，露出了犬齿一点尖尖的下缘。  
埋在深处的手指，向着刚刚没来得及靠近的那一点，准确的按下。

“啊！”安达浑身像是过了电，腰高高弓起，想要挣开。奈何被捉住了手，只能留在原处，更没有分毫多余的精力去控制声音跟表情。那一瞬间的神态，几乎是泫然欲泣。  
早有预谋的黑泽，把这份景色尽收心底，神色更加晦暗难明。牵着安达的左手握的更紧，右手指腹温温柔柔却又丝毫不放地贴住那个不甚明显的小突起，兜着圈子磨蹭起来。  
“哈啊……嗯……不要了……啊……”安达无暇顾及自己现在是什么样子，全部意识都被迫集中到那一点，像一叶扁舟在风暴中浮沉，被巨浪高高托起，又狠狠抛下，任由体内的两根指头掌控着。无论怎么挣扎，都甩不开这份过载的快感，腰腹反复在绷紧与脱力间循环，口里只能发出破碎的呻吟。

黑泽的呼吸也越来越滚烫，眼神都黏在安达脸上。下身绷到了极限，却还是死死地咬紧了牙关。  
一时之间，分不清到底是谁在折磨谁。

直到安达的性器再一次完全勃起，甚至顶端冒出了几滴液体，黑泽才终于停下动作，抽回了手指。只差最后一刻就要攀上高峰的安达骤然被卡了壳，在半空中失去依凭，彻底没了力气。上半身软软的向后瘫倒，双腿虚弱地从床沿搭到地上。脸红地像是要滴血，表情一片空白，嫣红的嘴唇张着，眼角流下一滴生理性的泪水。  
黑泽俯下身，把还在颤抖的人搂在怀里，没有说话，只是一下又一下，安抚地吻着他被细汗打湿的刘海。

良久，安达终于回过神来，把头深深埋在黑泽颈侧，假装自己是只鸵鸟。  
怎么办，自己刚刚的样子，一定糟糕透了。

‘害羞了吗？’被封印了七年才终于释放的狐妖，看出他此刻想把自己埋了的心，嘴唇还停留在在安达额上，施施然补上了致命一击。  
破碎的画面，强行灌输进安达的脑海里。  
难耐的哭喊，挣扎扭动的腰肢，挺立的性器，微张的褶皱泛着水光，紧密地裹着中间的两根手指。

……我到底是为什么要跟黑泽坦白魔法存在这件事啊？

黑泽难耐地稍微移动了一下身体。  
“唔……”两人的性器这时都绷到极限，每一下轻微的摩擦都让神经末梢愉悦地震颤。  
“可以继续了吗？”安达看不见黑泽此时的表情，只觉耳边的呼吸滚烫。  
“嗯。”

黑泽摸向安达身下，刚刚逼近高潮的穴口敏感又泥泞，已经不复一开始的紧涩了。  
纤长有力的指尖，这一次没受到什么阻拦就轻易进入。安达本来提起一口气，准备抵抗狂风暴雨，可那两根手指却吊起了胃口，左绕一圈，右点一下，略一靠近就转向离开，始终和那一点保持着若即若离。  
安达的喘息声越来越急促。紧窄的穴道，里里外外被摸了个遍。黑泽的食指跟中指，时而分开挑拨，试图把穴口扩张到更大，时而并作一处，划着无从预测的弧线。拇指也不甘寂寞，伸向阴囊之间，似是漫不经心，有一下没一下的按压。

如果不是感受到对方坚硬滚烫的性器，安达几乎要以为一切都是自己的幻觉。  
快感逐渐累积，但就是怎么都冲不过那道线。喉咙里开始溢出幼兽一样的低声呜咽，安达顾不得羞耻，主动挺起臀部去迎合身下不停点火的手，试图去寻找刚刚的极乐点。  
黑泽不为所动，轻拢慢捻，一心一意地揉搓着穴口。

“求你，”欲望终于熔断了最后的理智。  
“求你进来。”

黑泽手下的动作一顿，低哑的声音像咬着后槽牙，“还没扩张好，会疼的。”  
“没关系，”尾音染上了哭腔。  
“给我吧，优一。”

野兽终于得到了赦免。

安达在黑泽的肩头咬出了牙印，但两人显然都无暇顾及了。滚烫的性器一下接着一下，擦着那块凸起狠狠撵过。穴口的嫩肉被摩擦出刺目的红，随着激烈的动作向外翻卷，又被裹挟着缩回。

在安达第三次开始控制不住的颤抖时，黑泽握住他的手，十指交缠，一起到达了顶峰。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

良久，黑泽紧了紧还握在一起的手。  
“还能听到吗，刚刚我在心里说的话？”  
“已经听不到了，但是，”  
两人视线相交，安达微笑起来，眼角残存的水渍如同星芒璀璨。

“我也是，最喜欢你了。”

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写限制级，文笔不成熟还请大家多担待。
> 
> 写了几天，反复删改，生怕因为自己文(车)笔(技)不好而让爷俩的第一次不能尽兴。
> 
> 感觉自己被掏空.jpg


End file.
